Bigg Boss Hindi 13
Bigg Boss 13 is the thirteenth season of the Indian reality TV series Bigg Boss which is based on the Dutch series Big Brother, and will premiere on 29 September 2019 at 9pm. Bigg Boss 13 will be aired Mon- Fri at 10:30pm and Sat-Sun at 9pm on Colors. The launch episode is titled "Bigg Boss Grand Premiere - First Day First Show". Salman Khan is hosting the season for the tenth time. Production Background This season it was revealed by the show makers that this season will only feature celebrity contestants, therefore declaring no commoners. Eye Logo The Bigg Boss "eye" this season is red and black coloured; with fire flames coming from the pupil. House House pictures were officially released on 23 September 2019; the House followed the theme of a "Bigg Boss Museum". Housemates The participants in the order of appearance and entered in house are: *Siddharth Shukla – Television actor. Known for his roles in Colors TV's shows Balika Vadhu and Dil Se Dil Tak, he participated and became the winner of Fear Factor: Khatron Ke Khiladi 7 in 2016. *Siddharth Dey – Writer. *Gautam Singh – Television Actor & Model. He is known for his role of Varun Ghar Aii Hamari Pyaare Bahu. He made his Bollywood debut with the film Mahiya 2. *Paras Chabbra - Television Actor & Model. He participated in MTV Splitsvilla 5 and became the winner in 2012; he later again participated in MTV Splitsvilla 7. He has been acting in many popular shows like Badho Bahu, Kaleerein & Karn Sangini. *Abu Malik – Singer and brother of famous music director Anu Malik. *Afzar Rehman – Pakistani Actor & Model. He is known for his roles as Sheharyar in Aatish and Raheel in Qadam Qadam Ishq. He appeared in the Pakistani film Punjab Nahi Jaungi (2017). *Asim Riaz – Fashion model. *Mahira Sharma – TV actress. She is known for her roles in Naagin 3, Kundali Bhagya & Bepanah Pyaar. *Roshni Kaur – Television Actress. She is known for her role of Anjali in Star Plus popular Apna Pyaar Kya Hai. He participated in MTV Splitsvilla 12. *Devoleena Bhattacharjee – Television Actress. She is known for her role of Gopi Modi in Star Plus popular show Saath Nibhaana Saathiya. She participated in reality shows like Dance India Dance and Box Cricket League. *Rashami Desai – Television Actress. She is known for playing the roles of Tapasya in Uttaran & Shorvari in Dil Se Dil Tak She also featured in films like Dabangg 2 and reality shows Jhalak Dikhhla Jaa, Fear Factor: Khatron Ke Khiladi & Nach Baliye. She was married to actor Nandish Sandhu. *Elnaaz Norouzi – Iranian Actress & Model. She appeared in Guru Randhawa's music video song 'Made In India' in 2018. She later appeared in Sacred Games. *Shehnaaz Gill – Punjabi singer. She has featured in the music video song "Yeh Baby" by Gary Sandhu. *Shefali Bagga– Journalist and TV news anchor with the India today group. *Dalljiet Kaur – TV actress. She is known for her role of Anjali in Iss Pyaar Ko Kya Naam Doon? opposite Sanaya Irani and Barun Sobti. She has appared in other shows like Swaragini - Jodein Rishton Ke Sur, Qayamat Ki Raat, Silsila Badalte Rishton Ka & Guddan Tumse Na Ho Payega. She was married to actor Shaleen Bhanot but later filed a divorce in 2015. *Koena Mitra – Indian actress and model. She is known for appearing in the film Musafir for the item song 'Saki Saki'. *Aarti Singh - TV actress, sister of Krushna Abhishek and niece of Govinda. She is known for her role of Amba in &TV's popular show Waaris. She has also appeared in other shows like Sasural Simar Ka, Parichay — Nayee Zindagi Kay Sapno Ka, Uttaran, Udaan, Comedy Classes, Comedy Nights Bachao & Box Cricket League. *Freida Pinto – Film Actress & Model. She is known for making it to the big screen with acting in Slumdog Millionare (2008). She appeared in the film Love Sonia (2018). *Diana Penty – Actress & Model. She made her Bollywood debut with the super hit film Cocktail opposite Deepika Padukone & Saif Ali Khan (2012). She also did an item number in film Khandaani Shafakhana (2018). Nominations table : indicates that the Housemate was directly nominated for eviction. : indicates that the Housemate was immune prior to nominations. : indicates the contestant has been evicted. : indicates the contestant walked out due to emergency. : indicates the contestant has been ejected. : indicates the house captain. Nomination notes Nominations count References External links * Official Website Category:Big Brother (TV series) seasons Category:Bigg Boss seasons Category:2019 Indian television seasons